Sweet Kisses
by Sakura-chan 0998
Summary: Sakura and Tomoyo both run their family's sweet shop, filled with breads, pastries, and candy, however, two boys, Syaoran and Eriol, both come into the shop in search of their future brides. Having interest in the two maidens, could the boys' efforts be enough to earn the sweet girls' hearts? Sakura X Syaoran and Tomoyo X Eriol
1. Chapter 1: Bon-Bon

**Author's Note:**

Hey Everyone! I'm back yet again with a new story! Sorry for the 3 day hiatus of Writer's Block! I was really trying to make a new plot for this story and make it as "interesting" as possible.

As much as I'd like to update this story more, I've ran out of writing time because my Winter Break is only consisted of a day and a few hours. T^T but I promise to update as soon as I can!

**PLEASE NOTE: I DO NOT OWN "CARDCAPTOR SAKURA IN ANY WAY. ALL CREDITS GO TO THE "CLAMP" QUARTET!**

I now introduce "Sweet Kisses: Chapter 1: Bon Bon"

It had been a very sunny beautiful morning in the Kinomoto household; Toya cooking breakfast, Fujitaka reading the newspaper, and clumsy Sakura falling off her bed. Wait.. "falling off her bed?" Why…

"SAKURAAAAA!" Tomoyo hollered into her cellphone.

The 18 year old Sakura was awoken by her second cousin, Tomoyo who was devastated by the amount of baking she had to do. Both their families, the Kinomotos and Daidoijis ran a shop in town, earlier inherited by Tomoyo a few years back on her 17th birthday. Sakura with her usual helpful attitude, volunteered to help out at the bakery during the weekends when she had absolutely nothing to do except bake huge batches of cookies and pastries. The payoff was good however, Sakura was paid by Tomoyo's family, the Daidoijis, since they were related as second cousins. Good for Sakura.

Sakura, without even sitting down to eat breakfast, packed her meal into a bento and ran out the door into town as soon as possible.

"Dangit Tomoyo's gonna kill me for waking up late." Sakura said.

This was the daily life of a Sakura Kinomoto, clumsy, late, and disorganized. She rollerbladed as fast as she could while holding onto her bento in her right hand, and her uniform in the other. Casually, she would put on her uniform bit by bit as she neared her destination, signaling her how far she by how many articles of clothing were left in her hand. As she put on her headband, giving her the "maid" look, her face planted onto the bakery's glass doors.

"Owwww" Sakura said as she separated her face from the cold glass.

Tomoyo came frantically as her long locks followed behind proceeding to open the door. It was around 6 in the morning, Sakura had promised her the day before that she would come at an early 5 in the morning to help her bake the morning batch of bread and buns.

"Sakura-chan! You told me you would come by earlier. I had to do all the baking myself!" as Tomoyo fake cried. "I didn't even have enough time to make the bon-bons for today's special!"

"Nehhhh sorry Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura held her head down in guilt. "I'll make the bon-bons if you want!"

Tomoyo sighed, making a day's special was extremely important, it was what made their shop very famous in the small town of Tomoeda.

"Okay fine, go off and start making the bon-bons. You know I can't get mad at you." As she massaged her temples.

Sakura went into the kitchen. She saw that everything was already set up for the bon-bon making process, the bowls of melted and powdered chocolate, the trays lined with parchment paper, and the small cute boxes already folded up to house the small confections.

"Dang, I gotta really thank Tomoyo for this." The amazed Kinomoto murmured.

Sakura then, started the time consuming process of molding the chocolates shells for the confection and filling the shells with fillings ranging from almond cream to strawberry bits.

Meanwhile at the front of the shop, Tomoyo was busy opening the shop and preparing the baked breads, sweets, and candies. She silently chuckled to herself as she heard her cousin, Sakura's screams from the kitchen. Oh Sakura, clumsy as ever.

**RING**

Tomoyo's attention was stolen as two guys walked into the shop, both dashing and very handsome.

"OHAYOO! Welcome to Sweet Kisses!" Tomoyo said. It was part of her daily routine, greeting the customers.

"Ohayoo Gozaimas" both guys said.

One had brown hair and amber eyes, the other had raven locks and pools of gray that were framed by his glasses. Both had tall, lean, and muscular figures. Tomoyo was speechless, she knew both guys were handsome but she didn't expect them to be this good looking. She quickly panicked as the raven locked fellow came near the counter.

"Miss, do you think you could have anything appropriate as a present?" he said.

"Who would it be specifically for?" she asked in curiosity.

"A girl." He stated.

Tomoyo's hopes had gone down; she had developed a slight liking to the framed eyed boy but she knew her work had to go first.

"Would you like to give her some chocolates, preferably bon-bons?" she suggested with a slight sigh.

"Sure thing, where are they?"

Tomoyo, still in her bad mood, forget her manners as she desperately made her usual call for help…

"SAAAKURAAAAA! ONE BOX OF BON-BONS!" Tomoyo hollered.

This action startled the framed boy, being used to fancy manners his whole life; he didn't expect such an action from a beautiful maiden like Tomoyo.

Tomoyo's call was soon answered by a "hoooiieeeee" as Sakura came out of the kitchen, chocolate on her nose and confectioner's sugar on her apron.

"One box of bon-bons!" she said as she proudly handed the cutely decorated box to the framed boy.

"Arigato gozaimas!" he said as he quickly gave his money to Tomoyo, he stared at her, still in shock of her action.

"NEH. Eriol. Stop looking at her." The other boy said straightforwardly.

"Syaoran, you have no shame." Eriol nagged looking back at Syaoran.

The two kept bickering as they made their way out the shop…

"Sayonara! Please come back again!" the two girls said.

Tomoyo slammed her face down the granite counter..

"NEEEH. Why did he have to have a girlfriend?" she said as she slumped her head down.

"Hoiieeee" Sakura reply, "Is it about that Eriol boy?"

"Hai." Tomoyo replied as she slammed her face once again onto the cold granite.

**MEANWHILE WITH THE GUYS**

"NEH. SYAORAN. WHY THE HECK DID YOU SAY!?" Eriol complained. "YOU KNOW BOTH OUR PARENTS WANT US TO FIND A BRIDE PRETTY SOON."

"So." Syaoran said "You already said you had a "girl"" while making air "quotation marks" sarcastically.

"I wish that someday you'll fall for that choco covered girl behind sweet faced cashier girl." Eriol snickered.

"Like you fell for Miss Sweet "Screamin" Faced Cashier Girl, yeah right" Syaoran snickered. "Over my dead body."

The boys walked around the street corner, continually teasing each other as they popped the girls' famous bon-bons into their mouth.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW" both boys said with their eyes and mouths wide. "We're going back there."


	2. Chapter 2: Guimauve

**Author's Note:**

The end of my Winter Break is only a couple hours away. *sigh* It's been only less than a month since I started writing for the website and I'm really satisfied with the feedback! I hope this story warms your heart as much as "Uncalled Attraction" did. (If you haven't read it, GO AHEAD :D ) I hope you guys enjoy!

**PLEASE NOTE" I DO NOT OWN CARDCAPTOR SAKURA IN ANY WAY. ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE "CLAMP" QUARTET!**

I now introduce "Sweet Kisses: Chapter 2: Guimauve

"Sakura! Did you finish putting the cookies in the oven?" Tomoyo said.

"Yeah. All 30 trays!"

Sakura was beyond tired; she had been baking, piping, decorating, and boxing sweets for the past 2 hours. Wiping her head before her sweat accumulated, she quickly went over to Tomoyo who was stationed at the other side of the kitchen.

"Neh. Help me make guimauve cuz!" Tomoyo said with puppy eyes.

"Hoeeeeii, what's guimauve?"Sakura replied.

She hadn't really changed ever since elementary school; her "hoeeiis'" were still the same as ever and of course her broad knowledge of confections.

"Guimauve, it's the same as marshmallow. " Tomoyo said as she stuck on edible biscuit skewers to the colorful and twisted sweet. She proceeded to dip it in a rich layer of chocolate and chopped almonds.

"You, start drizzling the white chocolate on it." She pointed

"Why do you always have to give me the most consuming job Tomoyo-chan?" she pouted.

Tomoyo knew Sakura hated doing such time consuming jobs. Although it's funny to hear her cousin complain about it she wanted to get Sakura a little bit more involved in the family business. She cleared her throat about what she was going to say….

"Eh. Sakura-chan. I think you should start focusing on more than just the baking aspect of the job. Why don't you start serving the customers in the front?"

Sakura's eyes began to widen. She thought her figure wouldn't be cut out for serving the customers. She quickly eyed her figure…eyeing if her skirt was too ruffled or her apron was wrinked. She. Was. Nervous.

Dashing out the kitchen, Sakura quickly stopped motionless in her tracks before she crossed the border between the kitchen and the front counters. She looked back…

"Wait. Am I really cut out for this?" she looked back at her cousin.

"Sure you are, you've been training as much as I have. Why wouldn't I think you were ready?" Tomoyo said with a smile. She gave Sakura a big push which was followed by a "hoooeeeiii"

"Oh Sakura." She chuckled as she went back to her post.

Sakura took a deep breath as she settled into her position at the counter.

"Hooeei, I don't know if I can do this." She said.

**RING RING**

The shop's doors opened revealing one of the two guys they met earlier this week. Syaoran was apparently rushing in, giving the impression that he's been followed. He quickly reached the counter, slightly pounding his palms onto the cold granite surface, looking side to side. Sakura swallowed her shyness and proceeded to serve Syaoran.

"Uhm. What would you like today sir?" she said.

"Where's the other cashier girl. You know the one with the long, black hair?" Syaoran asked.

Sakura felt her chest pounding. Was she too dainty? Did she not give a good impression?

"Ah." She cleared her throat. "Tomoyo-chan is at the back right now. I'll get her for you if you want." She turned quickly.

"Wait. You don't need to call her." Syaoran interrupted.

It was strangely odd that a guy wouldn't come for Tomoyo-chan. She was very beautiful with her raven hair that went to her waist, her doll-like face, and her angelic voice. Sakura turned back towards Syaoran, curious with what he was interested in.

"Pardon me sir?"

"I'd like to give my cousin's word, you know Eriol, the one who kept staring at Miss Tomoyo." He said. "He'd like to know if she would be interested in going out sometime."

Sakura took a mental sigh as she began to take in the information. Tomoyo really liked Eriol. She wouldn't usually see her cousin all dreamy about a guy, so she thought "Hey. This guy might be special."

"Okay. I'll let Tomoyo-chan know about this. When does Eriol want to take her out?"

Syaoran hesistated.

"The problem is I don't want Eriol knowing about it till the day of their date." He said as he scratched his head. "Would you mind helping me plan out?"

"Sure. How though?" she asked.

"Give me your number."

Sakura blushed. Even if she did get this guy's number to help plan out her cousin's blind date, she still felt that any guy who asks made her feel quite special.

"Ohkay." She proceeded to hand him her number, writing it on a cute bunny post it note.

Syaoran smirked in satisfaction. While Sakura turned her back to fix the cookies onto the display case, Syaoran saw a glimpse of her fine figure. Her maid uniform, trimmed with lace and pink, made her green olive eyes stand out as well as her brown short hair. Personally Syaoran would prefer someone with longer locks such as Tomoyo-chan, however there was something that striked Syaoran's attention. Her personality, the way she answered the customer calling on the phone, the way she hummed as she placed each cookie onto the display.

Syaoran made sure to leave this girl an impression…

"Oh. Can I ask for your name again?"

"Kinomoto Sakura. You can call me Sakura though." She said while wiping the counter.

"Sakura-chan. Can I get one of the specials today?" Syaoran said.

"Sure." She proceeded to grab the tray filled with guimauve.

"Oh. And can you give me one you made?"

Sakura was slightly satisfied with his request, she guessed that he was trying to return the favor, so she grabbed the quad of 4 guimauves whose marshmallow cubes were decorated by a chocolate cherry blossom. She could easily tell the difference between hers and Tomoyo's, her cousin was a big sucker for animals.

"OH. Oishi!" Syaoran said as he popped a guimauve into his mouth, biting the confection till the end of the edible biscuit stick. (Oishi means delicious)

"Arigatou gozaimas!" Sakura bowed.

Syaoran's cheeks turned to a shade of cherry pink as he proceeded to leave the shop. As he walked past the corner, he saw Eriol running towards him.

"WHAT DID *huff* YOU *huff* SAY?" Eriol breathlessly said.

"Nothing." Syaoran smirked while popping another one of Sakura's creations into his mouth.

"Whaddya* huff* have there?" Eriol said as he calmly reclaimed his breath.

"Guimauve."

"Awww man! Why didn't you buy me some!? I could have eaten one of the cashier girl's handmade sweets!" Eriol said as he imagined Tomoyo.

"Ahem. Her name's Tomoyo by the way, and I didn't see her." Syaoran cleared his throat. "I saw her cousin, Sakura."

"You mean the one with the short hair and said "hoeeeei"?" Eriol playfully imitated.

Syaoran merely laughed at his cousin's impression.

"Yeah, and to be honest, her cooking is pretty good." He said as he held up another one of Sakura's guimauves.

"So.." Eriol said. "Do you…like her?"

Syaoran thought for a moment. He was actually amazed of considering Sakura as a likely bride candidate. He parted his mouth, Eriol anticipated a better reply but Syaoran was clever and sly.

"If we keep visiting this shop I probably would just eat the food than care." Syaoran casually said.

Eriol gave him a playful punch in the arm as they proceeded to walk home. With Eriol'd back turned…Syaoran finally mouthed his impression on the young maiden.

"**She's sweet as this guimauve."**


	3. Chapter 3: Angel Food Cake

**Author's Note:**

It's the first day back to school from Winter Break T^T. Today was a little hectic than usual and when I got home the internet was down T^T. So. Sad. I'll probably be publishing every once in a while now since I have to start reviewing 7 chapters of math. (Slumped head) I'd like to thank everyone for their reviews and feedback on the story! I was alerted earlier that my "Japanese" had been a little off. T^T but no biggie! I love improving my writing especially when I have lots of people looking forward to the random stories popping out of my head. If you reviewed the story earlier and you aren't signed up on the website, I'll be posting my answers at the very bottom of the story! Anyways thanks again everyone! And don't forget to check out my other stories located on my profile :D

**PLEASE NOTE: I DO NOT OWN CARDCAPTOR SAKURA IN ANY WAY. ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE "CLAMP" QUARTET!**

I now introduce "Sweet Kisses: Chapter 3: Angel Food Cake"

"Neh Sakura! Why do I have to leave all of a sudden?!" Tomoyo complained.

"Eh-eh-eh I have to do a project with a friend soon." Sakura scratched her head.

It not that she wanted to get rid of her cousin, Sakura just wanted some time alone to think her thoughts through. Just as Tomoyo tried to make another comment about the situation, Sakura immediately led her towards the door and told her to come back over at around 5 in the afternoon.

"PHEW." she took a deep breathe of relief.

**RING RING RING.**

Her cellphone rang. Sakura, with her clumsy demeanor, tripped on her bear slippers as she made her way to her ringing phone.

"Ouch!" she rubbed her head.

She had enough of this nonsense and wanted to finish it. Sakura answered her phone.

"Moshi Moshi?"

"Is this Sakura?"

"Hai." Sakura's eyes rolled back. She just wanted the fellow to get straight to his point.

"Look outside."

Sakura sighed as she took her phone and made heavy steps towards the front door.

"GAH. Seriously." She said as she opened the door, only to be greeted by a certain someone.

"Konichiwa!" Syaoran said with a smile.

"HOEEI! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE COMING?!" she asked.

Sakura had given Syaoran her address a few days before thinking they'd meet tomorrow.

"I wanted to surprise you." Syaoran chuckled. "May I come in?"

"Sure. Use the guest slippers over there on top of the slipper rack."

Sakura proceeded to go to the kitchen and taking out one of the extra angel food cakes Tomoyo made at the shop today.

"SYAORAN-KUN! DO YOU WANT SOME SNACKS WHILE YOU'RE HERE?" Sakura screamed from the kitchen.

Syaoran smiled at the maiden's question. He enjoyed sweets but not as much as when Sakura offered them to him.

"Sure thing!" he hollered from the living room.

As he settled onto the Kinomotos' beige couch, he focused on his surroundings. He saw the pictures of Sakura when she was in Tomoeda Elementary School; in a three legged race with Tomoyo, her cousin, another one with her baton at the school festival, and one with an older man in a dress. Syaoran scratched his head in confusion.

"That's Touya, my brother." Sakura appeared behind him.

She was holding a tray filled with 2 plates of angel food cake and 2 cups of hot cocoa. Sakura made her way cautiously towards the coffee table, avoiding any instances of spilling, tripping, or ruining the food. Finally after setting the food onto the table; she offered Syaoran his share of the delicious cake.

"Syaoran-kun, how are we going to plan out Eriol and Tomoyo's meeting?" she asked him as she popped a piece of cake into her mouth.

"(gulp) Well. What do you think would they enjoy?" he asked.

Sakura and Syaoran slowly soon found out more about each other's cousins, they also found out about each other too. The conversation seemed to go on endlessly. No worries however; Sakura's brother, Toya was hard at work till later that night and her father, Fujitaka, was on a business trip for the week overseas.

There was still doubt in Sakura's mind. What if Tomoyo gets mad at them for setting her up? What if both of them don't cooperate with the plan? There were a million questions going through her mind. A hand on her shoulder brought her back to reality.

"Don't worry, we can make this work. It's for both of them." Syaoran said with a reassuring smile.

With a new-found confidence, Sakura got up from her spot.

"OKAY! LET'S MAKE ERIOL AND TOMOYO REALLY HAPPY!" she said as she proudly stood and put her hands to her sides.

"Okay Superwoman!" Syaoran snickered, imitating her superhero attitude.

Sakura punched him playfully in the arm. Well that's what she tried to do. Despite being such a dainty looking girl; she had a tremendous amount of strength. Her playful punch resulted in Syaoran lying on the floor holding his arm while trying to bear the pain. Sakura rushed to see the horrible damage she did.

"Neh Syaoran-kun? Oh My Gosh I'm so sorry!" she stuttered as she checked on Syaoran's arm.

"uh. Uh. I'm okaaay." Syaoran smiled as he gave the girl a thumbs up.

**IN SYAORAN'S MIND**

"GAH. THIS HURTS SO MUCH!" *crying invisible tears of pain*

**BACK TO NARRATOR'S POV:**

The two teens soon agreed with a master plan to bring both their cousins together. It was foolproof, the best there is. Nothing could beat it. Sakura went over one last time to recap what they had just planned.

"Okay. So we both tell Tomoyo and Eriol that we want to go to the new amusement park that opened up in town." Sakura stated.

"Affirmative." Syaoran replied.

"Then we get them to a certain spot, let's say the ferris wheel. Then leave all of a sudden so they can have the time for themselves."

"Correct."

"Then we stay behind any bush and prevent them from separating while they're on their date."

"N-O"

"Hoeeei?" Sakura asked.

"What you mean to say is that we stay behind for a while THEN the two of us go off into the park like a bunch of silly kids having fun." Syaoran smirked.

"What if that doesn't work out?" Sakura asked. "I mean, they could get shocked and like they might not be comfortable with each other yet."

Syaoran laughed with her comment. Being part of the Li and Hiiragizawa family blood, both Syaoran and Eriol were born into very prestigious and honorable families. They were nothing short of a girl's dream man and were known as very good kissers.

"Eriol's a smooth talker." He smirked. "And besides, Tomoyo-chan sounds like she's really interested in my cousin. Just relax Sakura-chan"

They casually shared a few rounds of laughter and ate another piece of cake as they neared the end of their conversation. Sakura, who kept up her positive and cutesy attitude, was now at her breaking point due to her migraine caused from too much thinking. How long would this boy last? Their conversation continued the same as it had been for the past 2 hours.

**RING RING RING.**

Syaoran's cellphone rang furiously through his pocket. He was hesitant whether to answer it or not. It was rude, however, to answer a call while engaged in a conversation. It was only appropriate to ask if he could take the call as he turned to Sakura with a questionable look on his face.

"Go ahead. I'll clean up." She said.

Syaoran immediately took his phone and made his way towards the bathroom in need of privacy. He took a deep breath and held the phone up to his ear….

"SYAORAN! WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU!? YOUR DAD AND MOM HAVE BEEN CALLING US LIKE CRAZY BECAUSE YOU HAVEN'T BEEN ANSWERING YOU PHONE FOR THE PAST 2 HOURS!" Eriol hollered through the phone.

Syaoran scratched his head in dismay. He forgot that his parents were going to call him about how the bride search was doing. Honestly Syaoran wasn't interested in finding a wife for his own. He just wanted to get out of Hong Kong and away from his family once in a while. Memories flashed back as he recalled getting teased by his older sisters. He shivered, never wanting to go back to that position ever again.

"Well. ANSWER ME!" Eriol hollered through the line.

"Okay Okay. I was busy doing some errands." He lied.

"GOD SYAORAN." Eriol rubbed his temples, relieving his stress.

"I promise I'll get home as fast as I can." Syaoran reassured.

"Aight." Eriol said as he hung up.

Syaoran got out of the bathroom and put his phone in his pocket, it's surface still warm from his cheeks. He proceeded to close the door.

"NEHH Syaoran-kun how goes it?" Sakura asked him as she was washing the dishes.

"I have to go now. Eriol's calling me to get home."

"Wait how come? You still have a lot of free time on your hands."

"My parents called. They told Eriol that they'll call back in 30 minutes."

Sakura sighed as she took off her apron and hung it up on the dining room chair.

"So I'll see you then." Sakura said.

"Sure. If you want me to. I could keep visiting the shop forever if you let me." Syaoran replied enthusiastically.

A smile formed on Sakura's lips. Just the thought of him visiting her at the shop was very sweet and warm to the heart. She was a complete sucker for romance.

"Okay. Make sure you buy a lot though." She laughed. "Tomoyo doesn't like standby customers."

"You have a deal" Syaoran smiled.

He now had an excuse to visit Sakura anytime he wanted. This time he was sure to make her fall in love with him. Not just with what his family name had in store for her, but for what he really was inside.

Syaoran soon left the Kinomoto household; running his legs all the way to the condo both Eriol's and his family bought. Luckily it was only a couple streets away.

Syaoran rushed up the steps of their condo, his breath visible in the cold air. His hands grabbed the door knob and slowly began to turn it. Letting himself inside, he took of his navy blue jacket and hung it behind the door. He sighed. It felt as if he knew Sakura for a long time. He smirked. He didn't regretting missing his parents call just to meet Sakura and plan the whole day for Eriol and his beloved Tomoyo.

Syaoran came to their kitchen while ruffling his hair and looked through the pantry to find something to grub on. The young man did have a very big appetite despite eating 3 slices of angel food cake and 2 full cups of hot cocoa earlier, so he settled on a bagel and cream cheese.

As she started smothering cream cheese onto his toasted bagel, he noticed a note on the refrigerator.

"**Syaoran, **

**I'm going out to get some groceries.**

**Your parents are probably going to call you in a few minutes.**

**Don't do anything stupid."**

**-Eriol**

He laughed at his cousin's straight forwardness. Tossing the note into the trash, the phone rang. Syaoran didn't hesitate and picked it up..

"SYAORAN! How's my baby doing in Japan?" his mother said. "Sorry your dad isn't with me right now. He had to go take care of some errands for you sisters."

Syaoran chuckled.

"Everything's fine. AND I made sure I didn't get on Eriol's nerves that much like you told me." He chuckled.

They both laughed.

"So did you find anyone yet? Any girls that you're interested in?"

Syaoran's head started looking back onto the girl he met in Japan the past month. There was that girl at the mall working at one of the shops. Then there was that girl who worked at the movie theatre who had really nice long reddish hair. Then his focus finally went to Sakura; her eyes, her hair, her posture, the way she dresses, and her voice.

"Syaoran are you still alive?" his mom asked.

He was taken back to reality and had trouble parting his lips and letting the words escaping from his mouth, but he couldn't help himself. He finally told his mother who he thought was the most important.

"**She works at a local sweet shop in town with her cousin. Short hair, green eyes. Her name is Sakura Kinomoto."**

**REVIEW REPLIES**

Ahhh! Finally! Done writing this! Chapter 4 will be coming up soon. Just as soon as I get my ideas ready, I'll start writing as soon as possible!

Anyways I'll be answering you guys over here! Remember only for non-members! If you want to talk to me just simply send a PM and we'll be on our way :D

**To: ANI-GIRL N**

From the looks of it, you've been following the story as it goes. Sorry for the late reply hehe. I just started doing this :D good guess. I am Filipino but I'm not living in the Philippines so yeah :D

**To: James Birdsong**

Thank you :D I hope I don't disappoint!

**To: Cristal R**

I like your little threat there :D It helps me make the story a lot faster if I have a time limit so thank you for that ^_^ I'll keep updating! Thanks for the support!

**To: Kimiko17**

I hope you keep reading on! ^_^ Thanks for appreciating my effort on this story!


	4. Chapter 4: Kettlecorn

**Author's Note:**

HEY EVERYONE! Sorry for the hiatus! I've been studying a lot for school lately! Second semester is about to start and I need to get my Algebra grade a little bit higher to get a guaranteed placement into AP Geometry next year :D Math's my only problem though. HIHIHIHIHIHI. With a limited time to work on the story and with myself getting slightly sick, I'm trying to keep off of stress than I already have. Anyways I hope you guys understand T^T I will, however, write you guys a buttkickin chapter!

**PLEASE NOTE: I DO NOT OWN "CARDCAPTOR SAKURA" IN ANY WAY. ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE "CLAMP" QUARTET!**

Introducing "Sweet Kisses: Chapter 4: Kettlecorn"

Sakura's heart pumped as she led Tomoyo through a sea of people at the new amusement park in Tomoeda. She and Syaoran had made up a plan to try and get both their cousins, Tomoyo and Eriol, together. As Sakura neared her destination, the ferris wheel, she swallowed her guilt and led her into the line.

"Tomoyo-chan, wait here in line while I grab something to eat." Sakura said as she flashed a fake smile.  
"Whaa. Wait!" Tomoyo hollered.

The raven haired damsel was too late, however. As Tomoyo stood in line, Syaoran led Eriol a few spots behind, leaving him in the same situation like Tomoyo. Tomoyo, out of her manners, kindly let a couple of families cut in front of her thinking that Sakura would come back. WRONG.

"Miss, you have to ride now. You've been standing there for 10 minutes already." The ride operator said.

"Wha- wait! My cousin is still at the snack bar! The line must be long." Tomoyo begged.

"I'm sorry maam. Tell your cousin to line up again afterwards. I'll let her go on first next time."

Before Tomoyo could even respond, she was forced on board the ferris wheel with a familiar stranger. A really familiar stranger…

"EH." She uttered.

She saw at the corner of her eye; black locks of hair, grayish framed eyes. Tomoyo was utterly speechless as she saw Eriol sitting on the other side of the seat, looking out their cabin's window to see the spectacular view of the park itself. Hiiragizawa slowly turned, focusing his attention onto the girl he met before.

"I believed we met before." He said in a calm voice.

"Yes. At the shop, you asked for bon-bons for your beloved." Tomoyo replied.

She almost choked at her own words. In a sense, her words were kind of like venom, but her tone of voice was the antidote. Eriol's eyes widen to the maiden's reply.

Eriol had found out the moment he got into the ferris wheel cabin that he got set up by his hooligan cousin, however, he wanted to save the murdering for later and enjoy the moment with Tomoyo. Well, who wouldn't resist the company of such an interesting young woman as beautiful as her? Eriol swallowed his pride..

"We were set up by both of our cousins…" Eriol stated.

"And I'm going to strangle Sakura for that." She interrupted.

Eriol grabbed her hand in a flash, making Tomoyo turn her attention to the boy she was trying too hard to ignore.

"I haven't told you the truth yet Miss Tomoyo…" he snapped back at her. "I lied about having someone else."

Tomoyo's eyes widened. She tried thinking of a comeback that made her look as if she was uninterested. Nothing came to mind.

"I'd like to properly get to know you better Miss Tomoyo." Eriol said as he looked into her deep purple eyes. "I'd like to spend this opportunity with you."

Tomoyo's cheeks slowly flushed pink as Eriol smiled at her. Her doubts began to disappear she got off the ferris wheel cabin, hand in hand with Eriol. She smiled much more than usual, however, she was still going to get Sakura's butt later.

**MEANWHILE**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Syaoran and Sakura screamed.

The twist and turns of the rollercoaster intensified the longer they rode the ride. Sakura's stomach was in the bottomless pit of doom as she desperately held onto Syaoran just as the ride neared the climaxing drop from 115 feet!

**SNAP!**

"Syaoran-kun…." Sakura wobbled herself out the ride. "I'm never letting you force me onto that ride again."

Syaoran laughed uncontrollably as they made their way to the photo kiosk.

"Sakura-chan! You look like you're about to cry!" Syaoran hollered out in laughter as he pointed to their photo on the screen.

"IT'S BECAUSE I WAS!"

Syaoran couldn't contain himself. To his enjoyment, he gave Sakura a pat on the head for being such a good sport. They left their post behind of watching their cousins get together and escaped into the amusement park's wonders. Ride after ride, Syaoran saw Sakura's face light up with happiness. Much of which like a child's.

Sakura kept running through the park with Syaoran tailing behind her. There was nothing more interesting to see Sakura in such a natural environment.

"SYAORAN-KUN!" She hollered as she made puppy eyes at him.

She wanted something and he knew it.

"What is it?"

Sakura's eyes turned their attention towards the kettlecorn stand nearby. The fresh enticing buttery smell made both their stomachs rumble.

Sakura looked towards Syaoran's eyes, looking for any signs that he too, wanted to buy some of the sweet popped kernel.

**RUMBLE**

"Well I guess we're going to buy some kettlecorn." Syaoran said as he rubbed his stomach.

Sakura smiled as they made their way towards the stand, guided by the delicious smell of the popped kernels.

**MEANWHILE**

Tomoyo looked down at the ground as she walked hand in hand with Eriol. Usually, Tomoyo would be the first to strike a conversation with anyone she met. Eriol Hiiragizawa was completely different however. He made her heart skip a beat and her legs into jelly. Tomoyo's face was stained with a soft shade of rose red, emphasizing how beautiful her eyes were.

Eriol kept her eyes on her, he was anxious to break the awkward silence that developed between them once again. He clenched his teeth and took a small gulp as he parted his mouth.

"Tomoyo, do you want to uhm..stop by that store over there?" Eriol said as he pointed at the big gift shop.

Tomoyo's eyes widened. He knew what was coming next..

"KAWAII!" Tomoyo said as she entered the store.

It was filled with stuffed plushies, toys, stationary, hats, clothing, and other cute things that made Tomoyo holler in absolute cuteness. She was finally in her own "wonderland". Her legs led her to all the corners of the store, looking for the perfect souvenir to take home. Eriol, who was tailing her patiently, only wiped his head while he prayed that she wouldn't get anything out of budget.

After circling around the shop for what seemed to be the hundredth time, Tomoyo finally settled on a pair of cat ears for Sakura and her. Each adorned with a cute pink or blue bow. She looked to Eriol and handed him the item.

"**Cat Ears: 420 Yen."**

Eriol sighed in relief when he read the price of the item.

"Okay! Let's get this over with." He said as he pushed Tomoyo towards the checkout line.

**CHA-CHING!**

They made their way out the shop, Eriol trying desperately to get a breath of fresh air rather than the smell of plastic. Tomoyo had put on one of the cat ear's she bought. Luckily the blue ribbon on top matched her satin blue blouse and jeans.

"Where are they?" Tomoyo said as she her eyes looked for their cousins.

She quickly took her phone from her bag and called Sakura.

"NEH SAKURA! I OUGHT TO KILL YOU FOR LEAVING ME!" She screamed into her phone.

"HOEEEII! I'M SORRY! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" Sakura pleaded.

For the next 10 minutes, both girls bickered on the whole set-up. Eriol and Syaoran walked beside their company as the girls slowed walked to the place where they agreed to meet up before.

"AHH FINALLY!" Eriol said as he finally saw his cousin through the sea of people.

"Miss me?" Syaoran said jokingly.

Eriol punched him on the shoulder, his sarcastic way of saying that he did in fact miss his annoying cousin.

"Well. How bout we do one last thing before we leave the park?" Sakura suggested.

"What is that?" Tomoyo said.

"Two words. Photo. Booth."

Syaoran and Eriol's eyes both widened in horror. There was only one they hated besides their annoying older sisters. And that was taking pictures.

Before the two cousins could make an escape, the two girls grabbed their arms with astonishing strength, a trait which the girls' inherited from their mothers' side of the family. Sakura and Tomoyo led Syaoran and Eriol towards the photo booth. They pulled them into the booth and closed the curtains.

The big screen lit to life as the girls both fixed on their cute ears; Sakura wearing pink while Tomoyo wore blue.

"**Welcome to Fantastic Pixs!**

**Please get ready for your picture in 3…2…1..**

**SNAP!**

**One more in 3…2..1…**

**SNAP!**

**Another one in 3…2…1…**

**SNAP! **

**Please make this last picture memorable…**

Both boys felt nervous as the screen counted the last picture. They wanted this to be as memorable as possible. The two boys looked at each other and nodded, agreeing to their surprise gesture…

**In 3..2..1..**

**SNAP!**

All 4 teens came out of the booth; the girls had felt something touch their cheek just as the last shot was taken. They quickly took the prints of their session; one for each of them. The girls slowly eyed each picture, looking for any flaws their face had made.

A combination of a "HOOOEEEI!" and a "WHATTT!" filled the air. The last picture shocked the girls out of their wits. Not just because they thought that their faces looked totally horrible, but because of what the guys did.

"YOU KISSED US ON THE CHEEK!" Both girls said to the guys.

The only thing the boys could do was give them a smirk and run off, escaping their victims, leaving them blushing uncontrollably.

**MISSION SUCCESSFUL.**

**Reviews:**

**To: ANI-GRL N**

**I'm currently in California right now :) I won't go much into detail but it is very winter-ish here! :D**

**To: Mishrav Mikura  
**

**I do a bit of baking, however, my skills lack. I haven't done a lot of baking in a while so I'm hoping this series would motivate me to bake more. HEHE :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Cupcake

**Author's Note:**

I AM SO SORRY! My laptop broke down on me and plus I caught a really bad case of the fall flu! I even had to go to the hospital! Also my new laptop broke and I've only had the time to access my mom's desktop just now. For that I'm really troubled by not putting up a newer chapter earlier. I'll try writing more now that I'm slightly better. I just finished 2 quarters of school and now my school's started 2nd Semester! I'm excited! Half the school year. DONE! PLEASE FEEDBACK AND FOLLOW :D

**PLEASE NOTE: I DO NOT OWN "CARDCAPTOR SAKURA" IN ANY WAY. ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE "CLAMP" QUARTET!**

Now introducing "Sweet Kisses: Chapter 5: Cupcake"

**Sakura's POV:**

All I could hear from my spot on the living room sofa was slight chirping. The small pleasant sound that hid in my sight filled with darkness. Since Toya went over to the shop to help out and Dad went out for another business trip, I was left at home once again. I slept my worries on the cushioned sofa, tangling my fingers between the pillow covers, trying to find where the pillow was cold so that I could lay my head onto it.

Tomoyo told me last night she didn't need me at work today because the shop would close earlier, and then willingly she took Toya for God knows why. I didn't bother. I knew that if she asked for his help then I should just shut up and live with it.

I threw my legs in the air to gain the momentum to get up. Bored out of my wits, I went to the kitchen. Boxes of flour, sugar, baking powder, and baking materials greeted me as I opened the pantry's doors.

"SAKURA!" they said in a teeny weeny voice. "USE US!"

"What the heck did I just hear?" I looked at the boxes as I rubbed my eyes.

Whatever those magical boxes did, they were sure persuasive. I quickly grabbed a box of flour, some baking powder, sugar, salt, and everything else to complete my works of art.

**RING RING RING**

"A call from Tomoyo" it read.

"How goes it cousin?" I said into the phone as cool as possible.

"Well. You sound like a greaser." Tomoyo said. "Yeah. I already closed the shop and the guys came over and were looking for you. Why don't we all go somewhere?"

"Depends where."

"Let's go to the waterpark?" she said.

"I'm baking cupcakes right now. If you guys helped me we could get there earlier."

"I'm sending Syaoran over then."

"EH EHTO~"

She couldn't hear any more of what I said. Tomoyo replied to me with the sound of her cellphone hanging up and the dreaded BEEP talking back at me.

"Well done Sakura, now you have to deal with Syaoran."

I looked at the bowls I laid out on the counter to see if there was enough time before Syaoran came for me to finish this alone. I don't even know if I could trust him with a whisk. Let alone being in the kitchen. I quickly mixed for my life as time ticked, preparing every cupcake and getting ready myself.

"I think I have everything ready…" I said as I looked at my things on my bed.

I had my sunscreen, comb, towel, slippers, extra clothes, swimsuit, and everything else I needed for some damage at the water park. Plus the cupcakes. I'll make Syaoran haul that too. I smiled in satisfaction as I left my room with my beach bag in hand.

**DING DONG DING DONG**

"OPEN THE DOOR KINOMOTO!" Syaoran's voice hollered.

"HOEEI. WAIT!" I quickly made my way to the door to the door and was greeted by chocolate brown eyes.

"Hi Sakura." He said with a smirk.

"Crap. Not again." I thought.

In an effort to try and relieve the tension, I shoved the tray of cupcakes into his arms.

"You drop it; you make it for everyone else." I said. "You made me run all the way to the door for nothing."

"YOU RAN?" he chuckled. "AWW I feel special"

**LATER AT THE PARK**

"Neh. Eriol. You excited to see Tomoyo-chan in swimsuit for the first time?" Syaoran giggled.

Eriol looked at him in disbelief and threw his slipper at him with Syaoran barely being able to dodge the projectile.

"Why. Are you excited to see Sakura-chan in her swimsuit?" Eriol snapped back at him.

Syaoran's face reddened. He came to pick her up hoping for a glance of what she was gonna wear, but they just had to leave in a hurry.

"You got me." Syaoran admitted defeat.

They soon left their changing rooms and proceeded outside to wait for their party. It seemed like forever. The girls had met their friends from school before they got into the park's gates. Now Syaoran and Eriol were proclaimed as the lonely duo of two men surrounded by 5 girls.

Finally, after waiting for such a long time, each of the girls came out one by one from the locker rooms. Tomoyo came out wearing a purple 2 piece along with a wrap covering her. She also left her hair in braids, showing off her milky white skin. Eriol's eyes couldn't focus. Syaoran gave his cousin a playful punch on the shoulder, reminding him that yes, this is reality. Then "it" happened.

**DOKI DOKI. DOKI DOKI.**

Syaoran's heart rate increased as he saw Sakura's slim figure in a 2 piece bandeau bikini. He wasn't much of a perv in reality but as he scanned Sakura's chest for what might be the first and last time, she definitely had something of a rack.

"So.. enjoying the view dear cousin?" Eriol said with a huge smirk on his face.

Syaoran's face turned red as a cherry tomato.

"SHUT UP!" he said grumpily as he started walking towards the nearest pool.

The girls walked over, curious about what the young Li had in mind.

"Where the heck is he off to?" Tomoyo said.

"Hrm. I don't know" Eriol's eyes forcibly trying to find something else to look at.

His hopes were smashed. He hoped that his beloved Tomoyo would walk away when suddenly he felt such silky skin against his arm. Turning his head slowly, he was ultimately shocked by what he saw.

"Hey. Let's go ride that." Tomoyo said as she pointed to the huge two seater slide that towered the park.

Her purple eyes locked onto his. Despite being great at everything because of his family blood, there was one thing he was terrified of. Huge Waterslides. He flew out of a waterslide because he was too thin back then, breaking an arm while he was at it. He didn't want to touch one again. He looked back at Tomoyo then swallowed his pride. Eriol couldn't say no.

"Eh. Fine." Was all he could mutter before being dragged off by Tomoyo to what might be his end.

"BYE TOMOYO-CHAN! BYE HIIRAGIZAWA-KUN!" Sakura waved from where they left her.

She immediately turned her attention to Syaoran. It seemed as though he found an empty pool to relax in. Sakura made her way next to him, the refreshing water cooling her off as her body was slowly swallowed by the liquid.

She let out a big "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" then slowly shut her eyes.

"Neh. Sakura-chan?" Syaoran said. "This isn't just a pool."

Sakura's eyes opened.

"What is it?" she said with a grin.

"Look." Syaoran said as he swam his way over to a couple of button in the side of the pool. He eagerly pressed the bright red button. Because you know. Who wouldn't want to press a bright red button. Then the overhead scoreboard lit up and cheesy race music started playing.

"A lap pool?!" Sakura said in amazement.

"I'll race you."

"OH-KAA-"

"On one condition. If I win, you give me a kiss" he said as he pointed to his lips.

"And if "I" win, I'm going to make you follow Tomoyo and me around at the mall next Saturday." She said confidently.

Where did her confidence come you ask? Sakura held a reputation for being a spontaneous swimmer. She taught most of her friends too. Sakura felt that her win was already secured.

She merrily got out of the water and walked over to the starting point board, fixing her hair into a bun and fastening anything loose on her bikini. Syaoran merely smirked. He liked competing and Sakura was a worthy competitor.

The timer started off.

**THREE. TWO. ONE. GO!**

The two were off as their bodies slammed into the water. Their strength was neck to neck as Syaoran and Sakura swam with all their might. Water splashed everywhere. Syaoran took concealed breaths while Sakura merely gave in to the pace of the lap that she occasionally got swallowed pool water and with one stroke in the water she swallowed just enough of the substance to distract her from her goal.

**BUZZ! "WINNER!"**

Sakura made her way to the edge of the pool as she let her head pop out with the remaining strength she had left. Her face showed the signs of fatigue and soreness. Syaoran, who already got out of the pool, walked over to Sakura and in a swiff, he rose her face to his by the chin and landed a kiss on her lips.

Sakura immediately turned red and sank her face into the water once more.

"Thanks for the prize!" Syaoran said with a wink then went off to grab his towel.

**MEANWHILE**

"TOMOYO! I WANT TO GET OFF THIS THING!" Eriol shouted desperately.

Tomoyo ignored the sound of her partner as the vessel they rode on dove down into a very steep fall into the park's pool below. It was just that good of a moment, Tomoyo reminded herself to thank Syaoran for telling her about Eriol's favorite things.


	6. Chapter 6: Fruit Tart

**Author's Note:**

So I've diagnosed the problem with my laptop for now. I'm having a few benchmarks this upcoming week and I have a few project presentations to do. It's been really stressful lately, lots of people getting the flu here in Cali. Plus it's getting super chilly. So I don't know how long my superhuman body can take this HAHA. No worries though. Ever since I've posted Chapter 5 a few days ago, there had been a huge burst in followers! This story is doing way better than my first one last year :D Thank you very much! As a special, I'll put in some of my personal experience into this chapter! Hope you enjoy!

**PLEASE NOTE: I DO NOT OWN "CARDCAPTOR SAKURA" IN ANY WAY. ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE "CLAMP" QUARTET!**

I now introduce "Sweet Kisses: Chapter 6: Fruit Tart"

Sakura went on her morning working at the bakery, serving up cakes, truffles, and other decadent sweets you could think of with a side serving of her fluffy cute attitude. She felt that she was getting better at her front register duties now that Tomoyo entrusted her most of the time to man over the front. Tomoyo even left Sakura to man over the shop that moment while she went to buy a few extra ingredients at the market. She served customer after customer but she still couldn't shake it off. The thought of her first kiss with Syaoran just made her heart race and her skin shiver. It made her really happy but she still had one question in mind. Why would he choose a kiss from me as the reward? Why didn't he ask for something else like a free treat at the bakery? Her thoughts lingered without cease. She gained a new confidence now that she's gotten her first kiss. She felt ready.

**RING RING**

"We came here for the sweets!?" two guys in slouchy clothing said.

They had crewneck sweaters on, their pants both sagged, they wore beanies to cover their extremely colored hair, but what really threw off Sakura was their attitude. The two guys made their way to the counter. Sakura gulped.

"Aye sweet cheeks. Whaddya have in this little shop you have here?" one of the guys said.

"Uhmm we have all sorts of cakes, candies, and drinks here.. I'd like to suggest our special—" she said before she was interrupted.

"Can't you just pick one for us?" the other guy said rudely.

"As you wish." Sakura said.

She turned around and made her way to the display cases and pulled out today's special. Tomoyo especially made these fruit tarts just because they were once Sweet Kisses' bestselling treat last summer. Why not bring it back this summer?

She eagerly put the tarts into clear containers and gave them to the two guys. She hoped they'd appreciate her choice, for some reason the fruit tarts did remind Sakura of her customers. From the fruits on the tart, Sakura took a quick glance at the two guys.

"Wow, they really do look alike," Sakura murmured to herself silently.

"Whaddya say sweet cheeks?!" one of the guys said. "We don't come here just to be insulted by a small fry like you.."

Sakura was speechless. She didn't mean it in a bad way, she actually thought their colorful hair was really cool.

"Well. ANSWER US GIRL." The two guys said to her.

"I'm deeply sorry sir, I didn't mean to offend you. I just really li-"

"NO. JUST SHUT UP WOULD YA!" The other guy said.

Sakura's cool composure started fading as the two guys started talking trash about her.

"YOU SMALL FRY, HAVE NO RESPECT FOR YOUR CUSTOMERS. YOU HAVE NO SEX APPEAL EITHER. HOW ARE WE GOING TO ENJOY OUR VISIT HERE IF YOU DON'T SHOW MORE SKIN THAT THAT!" one guy pointed out. "YOU PROBABLY HAVE NO BOYFRIEND. ACTUALLY NO. YOU'RE PROBABLY SO BAD MANNERED THAT NO ONE LIKES YOU. NOT TO MENTION YOU'RE UGLY. AND SMALL."

The insults continued on. She was speechless beyond comprehension. Sakura had never felt this helpless ever before, she wanted to fight back. She wanted to prove them wrong, but how. The insults rammed into her non-stop and as she thought everything was over she was greeted by the fruit tarts being smacked onto the floor.

"You get what you deserve, ugly shrimp." The two guys said.

They left the shop and from the window Sakura saw the two laughing uncontrollably, feeling as if they accomplished the greatest achievement in their whole lifetime.

"SHRIMP. UGLY. NO APPEAL. YOU'LL NEVER GET A BOYFRIEND. WORTHLESS." Her mind screamed out to her.

Before she knew it, her tears finally burst out. She's never been insulted that harshly in her whole life. The words that echoed in her head slowly persuaded her to believe that she was actually an ugly, worthless shrimp with no appeal that will never get a boyfriend. Her legs turned into jelly as her body fell to the ground. She sat down near the mess the two guys had left behind. Looking at the mess that occurred, tears fell onto the fruit filling as she began the time consuming process of cleaning the food up.

**RING RING**

"MORNING SAKU-" Syaoran said as he went through the door only to see the teary eyed Sakura on the ground sobbing.

His eyes widened as his ears heard the sound of her sniffling and the image of her tears falling off her pale white face. Syaoran didn't hesitate to run to her side. He quickly turned the shop's sign to "closed" and ran to Sakura.

"Sakura. Sakura." He said softly as he she lifted the strands off her face. "What happened? Who did this to you?"

"I-i-i-I'm worthless" Sakura only managed to mutter out. Her tears slid like butter from her pale face.

Syaoran didn't hesitate much longer. He got up and looked around the shop for any clues. He lifted up every item and check every table till he got to the counter.

"**BUSTAHGANGZTUH"**

Syaoran's eyes filled with fury. He heard about the Buster Gang in Tomoeda, going into shops to render people speechless and waste merchandise just for their satisfaction. The worst cases he's ever heard were just property destruction, but to the point where they made Sakura cry. That crossed the line. Syaoran got up and took off his coat and wrapped it around Sakura and quickly made his way over to the door bumping into the arriving Tomoyo.

"TOMOYO! WATCH OVER SAKURA FOR ME!" Syaoran hollered.

"Wait. WHAT!" Tomoyo said.

Before Tomoyo could ask for an explanation, Syaoran was already out of the door running out to find the culprit. The fury showed in his eyes, he was in for the kill, and there was no way anyone can stop him.

He kept running until he heard huge amounts of obnoxious laughter around a curb.

"OH YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN THE LOOK ON THAT BAKERY GIRL'S EYES! SHE LOOKED SO WEAK AND WORTHLESS!" the guy said.

"I KNOW. THAT PUNY UGLY SHRIMP." The other guy said.

Syaoran couldn't take any of this much longer. He snuck up behind them..

"You know. You guys shouldn't say things that aren't true, especially to my girlfriend." Syaoran said.

The two guys turned around to find an angry eyed Syaoran giving them a death glare.

"THAT UGLY SHRIMP ACTUALLY HAS A BOYFRIEND?!" both guys said.

"Hell yeah she does. And her boyfriend's gonna kick your ass and make you regret for making her feel this way!" Syaoran said.

"This kid's got guts to go against the Buster Gang's best fighting duo." The other guy said. "We're going to make you pay now."

Both guys ran at Syaoran at full speed attempting a clothes hanger move. We all know, however, that our hero has way more experience than these chumps. Just as the duo almost completed their move, Syaoran leaped up in the air doing a double midair flip and landing perfect on his two feet without a sweat.

"WHAT THE HECK. CIRCUS BOY?!" the duo said.

They then tried again and this time went for a full on punch aimed for Syaoran's face and gut. Just as it almost hit him, Syaoran knocked over the first guy with his hand and swipe his head against his partner's fist as his shield.

"WHAT THE HECK MAN! WHY'D YOU HIT ME?!" The guy complained.

The duo kept bickering on. Not giving a care about what would happen.

"You guys call yourselves the best fighting duo. Pathetic." Syaoran said as he stood balanced on top of the chain link fence nearby. He then jumped off and flipped his way near the duo, dodging any punches or hits easily with just the use of his legs. Then with a swift motion, his legs both kicked the guys' in the faces, knocking them to the ground.

"I better not hear you guys ever coming near that bakery or near my girlfriend ever again or else I'll kill you." Syaoran said.

Syaoran turned around and made his way back to the shop.

**AT THE SHOP**

"It's okay Sakura! Don't cry anymore!" Tomoyo said as she tried to comfort her cousin.

**RING RING**

"It's done." He said.

Syaoran quickly gestured for Tomoyo to go and resume the shop and called Sakura's older brother, Touya, to take over.

Syaoran led Sakura to the back of the shop and sat her down the nearby bench. Sakura was speechless, her mouth showed no signs of parting, and Syaoran had no choice but to comfort her in a way that was the truth.

"You're not ugly, you're beautiful. You're not a shrimp, you're just petite. You're not worthless, you're worth so much in this shop and to everyone of your friends. You don't have any appeal because everyone already thinks you're cute."

Sakura's eyes moved her focus from the floor to Syaoran. Those were the kindest words she's ever heard any guy tell her, and it totally changed her thinking.

"And you don't need a boyfriend." Syaoran said.

Sakura's eyes started to show confusion, so Syaoran decided to break it to her.

"You don't need one because… you have me."

Sakura's eyes widened as Syaoran pulled her into a deep embrace.

"You don't know how much I want to be there for you. You just don't" Syaoran uttered. "You might think it's just me flirting with you, but no. All of its real."

Sakura finally gained her composure and put her arms around Syaoran's sturdy figure. She buried her face into his chest and finally managed to utter out words since the morning.

"**Thanks for making me smile again."**


	7. Chapter 7: Lollipop

**Author's Note:**

HEY EVERYONE! It's been a few days since I've written another chapter for Sweet Kisses and I'd really like to say… "THANK YOU!" for all the followers and reviews that you guys give! I'm constantly spilling my heart and soul between two things; this story and school. Although I'm starting my freshman year next year (still a sorebutt 8th grader) I'm constantly pressured to fight over my urges to do better in school, well Algebra HP for the most part and the rest of my studies. Someday I'll be able to get rid of Math from my life once and for all! For now, however, I'm stuck in class trying to balance out my grades to a B minimum. NO LESS. There's a shaky road still ahead but for now I'd like to give you guys all that I've got!

**PLEASE NOTE: I DO NOT OWN "CARDCAPTOR SAKURA" IN ANY WAY. ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE "CLAMP" QUARTET!**

I now introduce: "Sweet Kisses: Chapter 7: Lollipop"

**Sakura's POV:**

A sigh of relief escaped my lips as I put away the last tray of newly made lollipops onto the display case. Tomoyo had been constantly yapping to me to take care of these "lil' suckers." It just drives me mad. I just hoped Eriol-kun would take the chance and visit the shop, maybe then Tomoyo would start to calm down a little, and maybe he could take Syaoran-kun with him too.

"Oh gosh, I really need to stop thinking about him." I shook my head in hopes of his face disappearing from my thoughts.

"NEH! SAKURA-CHAN! YOU STILL HAVE ONE MORE TRAY LEFT! WHAT ARE YOU SLACKING OFF FOR!" Tomoyo hollered from the kitchen.

"HOEEEEII!"

**MEANWHILE**

"Hey, Syaoran," said Eriol with a serious tone.

The boys where lounging in their shared condo, playing a round of Black Ops 2 as usual.

"What is it?" Syaoran said dully.

"Has Sakura-chan talked to you ever since that scum bag came into the shop the other day?"

Eriol's eyes were now focused on Syaoran and his response, not even caring whether his character was killed in the game or not. Syaoran, noticing how serious the situation is, finally decided to listen to what his cousin had to say.

"I mean. It's not just Sakura-chan I'm concerned for Syaoran. It could have happened to Tomoyo too."

"I know. Why do you think I actually had the urge to beat the scumbag up?" Syaoran smirked. "I like Sakura-chan too much to see her cry like that."

"You're wrong."

"What."

"You don't like her Syaoran. It's not a simple crush now. We both know you liked other girls before Sakura, but you never fought for them like you did for her."

"So, you're implying…" Syaoran said sarcastically.

"I'm implying that you love her. Simple as that."

Syaoran was left speechless. He was dense back then when girls went after his heart in Hong Kong, and up until now he was still dense towards his feelings for Sakura-chan. Which was it; Like or Love? Syaoran's brain filled with images of the jade eyed maiden. From the top of her head to the soles of her feet, he liked every inch of Sakura, no scratch that. He "loved" everything about her.

"So, what is it? Love or like?" Eriol smirked. "Well I guess there wouldn't be a choice since you already kissed the girl and defended her from that scumbag the other day."

Eriol stood up from the couch and scratched his head in mere irritation causing him to mess his hair up.

"I'm gonna go take a shower." Eriol said.

"Okay. You didn't have to-" Syaoran uttered.

"Then I'm going to the shop afterwards." Eriol interrupted. "I'm not gonna mope here during Valentine's day and not even try to court my girl. That's just too, "Syaoran" for me to handle. So if you want to get Sakura as your girl and possibly your fiancé soon, then that ass better be dressed up after I take my shower."

Then just like that, Syaoran was left slouched down the couch in a desperate plead to sort out his own "complicated" emotions.

"F************CK!" Syaoran screamed. "WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO!?"

Syaoran, our mighty hero, is now faceplanted onto his pillow…

**MEANWHILE AT THE SHOP**

"Neh. Sakura-chan. Look at all the customers in our store right now!" Tomoyo said with delight.

All Sakura could see were happy couples sitting with each other on this lovely day of love. She let out a depressing sigh.

"What's wrong cuz?" Tomoyo asked Sakura.

She immediately looked towards where Sakura's eyes were pointing to. A couple. No wonder. Tomoyo smiled and patted her cousin on the back reassuring her that a Valentine's Day without a valentine would be just as fun as a Valentines with one.

Sakura kept looking at the couples wandering outside and decided that the staring and fantasizing would come to an end. She got and fixed her apron and took a cherry lollipop from the display case. Well, it's not like she wasn't allowed to and she did make them after all. So she plopped one into her mouth as so to be absorbed by the deliciousness of the candy.

"Oh my gosh" she muttered dreamily as her backed was turned away from the counter. "This is so much better than feeling single during Valentine's Day."

"It's so much better than me too?" a voice replied.

Sakura immediately turned around to see Syaoran leaning against the counter and Eriol behind him standing politely.

"HOEEEEI!" she hollered.

"Where's Miss Tomoyo? I'd like to see her." Eriol asked politely, he had his hand in his pocket and seemed to be fretting with something.

"Ah. She's over in the kitchen, go ahead and come in." Sakura said as she managed to gain her composure.

Sakura lifted the counter top and let the boys in; leaving them out would only make matters worse. Sakura, however, still kept a slight smile hoping that Syaoran would keep her company the rest of their visit.

**IN THE KITCHEN**

"Tomoyo-chan?" Eriol said as he cautiously entered the kitchen.

Bowls of melted sugar, used spoons, and lollipop molds were laid on the countertop signaling the girls' hard work, but Eriol looked around the shop to see no sign of the raven locked maiden. He looked in every corner and cranny but still found no trace of Tomoyo, not even her flowery scent. Eriol let out a deep sigh and dug his hand into his pocket, revealing a small red box. He gently placed it on the table and grabbed a pen and a nearby post it and quickly wrote down a note. Soon enough he left, hoping the girl would take the time later to read his note.

"Eriol? What are you doing here? Isn't Tomoyo-chan in there?" Syaoran asked.

"No, I didn't find her anywhere. Plan failed. I'll just go ahead and walk back to the condo first." Eriol said dully.

"Oh. Okay." Syaoran said as he scratched his head in confusion.

Syaoran felt a reassuring pat on his shoulder.

"Everything's going to be fine. Tomoyo and Eriol will work it out. Promise." Sakura said with a smile.

"I hope so." He said with a slight smile.

**MEANWHILE**

As Eriol stomped his way back to his condo, he felt a surge of disappointment and relief at the same time. What if Tomoyo didn't like him back? Would it be okay to give her his gift? They weren't in any particular relationship and even back then at their amusement park date they played along to their cousins' mischief. He sighed. He wished nothing more than to hold Tomoyo in his arms. There was just something about her that he wanted to protect. It wasn't just her overpowering voice or appearance, it was everything. Maybe he actually felt what Syaoran was going through earlier that morning; how he can't choose whether to like or love his girl. Eriol shook his head; his thoughts bombarded him as he turned the corner to their condo. His eyes widened in surprise….

"To-t-to-moyo?!" he stuttered.

"Oh gosh. I was so close…" She said. She was holding something behind her back. Large, caramel colored, but was easy to carry.

"Who's the bear for?" Eriol pointed out.

"Uhhhh-uhhhh-uhhhh" she said as nervous as ever.

Tomoyo took a deep breath and took a few baby steps to stand in front of Eriol. The boy who didn't have words to describe how he felt, kept his mouth shut.

"I-IT'S FOR YOU!" Tomoyo hollered out with her arms holding out the bear and her head slumped down.

Eriol, who thought desperately about how he should feel for Tomoyo finally made up his mind. He had to do it. He had to.

"You're going to kill me for doing this Tomoyo." He muttered.

"Kill you for doing what?" she asked.

Before she knew it, Eriol had pressed his lips against hers. The shell shocked Tomoyo momentarily had wide eyes. The kiss was unexpected but as the seconds ticked by her eyes began to close. Her mind began to drift by the moment.

Her mind was separated from paradise as their lips parted, finally to catch their breath after what seemed to be an eternity. Eriol looked into her eyes. Showing no fear, no regrets, he finally decided. He finally decided that she was the one…

"TOMOYO!" Both Syaoran and Sakura screamed as they ran towards the condo.

Sakura seemed to be holding something. Something red and small.

"Wait that's the…" Eriol said.

"WHAT THE HECK MAN!" Syaoran hollered out as he shoved the little box into his hand. "YOU WOULD ACTUALLY USE THE RING OUR MOMS GAVE TO US AS A PRESENT FOR VALENTINES DAY?!"

"Ah…" Eriol mumbled.

"YOU COULD HAVE JUST USED IT TO PROPOSE OR SOMETHING?!" his frantic cousin shouted.

It seemed as though Eriol was actually the one who need scolding. The two kept bickering on with never ending bursts of insults and sarcastic comebacks until Tomoyo finally broke the two apart. She then told Sakura to hold Syaoran back and faced Eriol on her own.

"So. What?" she said sarcastically. "Are you just gonna stand there or are you gonna say something else?"

" " Eriol stuttered as he opened the box. "Wi-wi-will you be my girlfri-e-end?"

She looked at his face which turned into a reddish hue and smiled.

"Why not?" she said and jumped into Eriol's arms.

Eriol finally let a sigh of relief as he fastened the lock of the necklace onto Tomoyo's neck. The necklace wasn't anything too pricey; it had a silver chain and at the end hung a ring, a ring that would be later used if Eriol proposed to Tomoyo later on. For now it hung on her neck, a sign that Eriol had actually found and claimed his future bride to be.

As the couple rejoiced, Sakura and Syaoran looked over to see their cousins smiling. Sakura, who was still clueless about Syaoran and Eriol's quest to find their brides, dreamt of how she would meet the guy destined for her. Syaoran, who noticed Sakura's behavior, merely smirked at how she fantasized about her future man.

"Oh man! I wish I can find him soon!" Sakura said dreamily "Then we can live happily ever after!"

"*cough* He's *cough* already here." Syaoran said.

"Pardon me?" Sakura said.

"OH OH OH It's nothing! Just coughing." Syaoran said.

As soon as Sakura looked back at their cousins, Syaoran let out a sigh of relief. She can't let Sakura know about his duty yet. He can't. Not until he knows that he's the best for Sakura.

"**I'll be the best man for you. I promise."**


	8. Chapter 8: Meringue Drop

**Author's Note:**

If I haven't been updating for so long, that just means there's nothing interesting happening in my life. Most of my inspiration comes from real life experience, making the story feel realistic. The heart is such a complex thing, making your thoughts disappear and your memories even more sentimental. Ah. So deep. :D I wish I could have more to say except for the fact homework's getting in the way. Been multitasking so much these days that I can't breathe. I'm really sorry for the inconvenience! Anyways. Here's the usual….

I now introduce **"Sweet Kisses: Chapter 8: Meringue Drop"**

**DRIP DROP DRIP DROP**

The faucet's mouth kept a steady beat as Sakura deeply thought of her life. She's been working most of her time at the café, leaving no time for herself. Her father, Fujitaka, was always gone on a company business trip every other week. Then there was Toya who was also a lazy ass so she couldn't go anywhere with her brother.

"GAH. Why can't my life be interesting!?" Sakura shouted.

Her hands slapped the water's surface as her body was caressed by the sudsy liquid. She slowly sank her head into the water. Hopeless. Just plain hopeless.

**MEANWHILE**

"Syaoran!" Eriol said, " WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?!"

Syaoran was apparently pulling off petals from a rose bouquet that Eriol was giving to Tomoyo later. It had been a few months since they first got together, all Syaoran heard from Eriol was his endless yapping about how wonderful and romantic his relationship was with Tomoyo.

"Shut up." He replied.

Taken back by his cousin's words. Eriol took the bouquet out of his evil cousin's hands and threw the nearest pillow at him.

"You ass," Syaoran chuckled, "I was just admiring those roses."

"You're full of it you idiot. You know what. I'll just give these to Tomoyo-chan before you destroy them. Friggin Syaoran."

Syaoran bid his cousin goodbye as Eriol slipped through the door. He had a smile on his cheek as he took out the rose he hid behind his back.

"I guess it's time for me to tell her how I feel…" Syaoran uttered.

**AT THE CAFÉ **

"SAKURA! CAN YOU GET THE DROPS THAT JUST FINISHED OUT THE OVEN!" Tomoyo hollered from the counter.

"GOT IT!" she replied.

Sakura merrily got out the cookies from the oven and plugged in her earphones. She didn't care whatever happened around her.

"Psst. Syaoran-kun," Tomoyo whispered, "Knock her dead."

The boy took steps into the kitchen as Tomoyo led him in. Syaoran's heart beat rose. Sakura didn't pay attention to what was happening. Absorbed by her music, she hummed like a lunatic. Syaoran couldn't stop chuckling.

Sakura suddenly spun to the flow of her music and suddenly stopped, landing herself in Syaoran's arms.

"Well hello there." He smiled.

Sakura stepped back, shocked by his sudden appearance.

"Oh I didn't know you were there." A blush slowly crept onto her cheeks.

"You're a pretty good dancer for someone who's only been baking and cooking." He smirked.

She slowly slumped her head down. She couldn't look into his eyes. His chocolate brown eyes. Mesmerizing.

His fingers went ahead to pull up her chin, facing her face to his, eye to eye.

"Why are you avoiding me?" he said.

"I…."

"I didn't tell you to leave me.."

"I-i…"

"I didn't let you ignore me. Just like that."

The tension rose between the two. His eyes locked onto hers, nervous about all the questions he's asking.

"You. You don't know how much you make me happy."

Sakura's eyes widened.

"I've liked you for too long. Actually no. I've loved you for too long."

"Wai-"

She couldn't even begin what she intended to say. Syaoran had immediately pulled her into a deepening kiss. It was so much for Sakura to comprehend, so much for her to process. As Syaoran pulled away from the kiss, he looked into Sakura's eyes. Searching for any signs that she felt the same way.

"Why…why me?" Sakura uttered.

A tear suddenly formed and slid down her face. Sakura never experienced such a feeling, being loved when all her life she was rejected by the boys she took interest in.

"You're you. That's all there is to it." Syaoran said.

Sakura immediately broke down into Syaoran's arms.

"So. Will you take me?" Syaoran smiled.

Sakura could only hold onto him tighter.

"Yes. You're all mine."

Days went by; Syaoran visited the café daily to see his girlfriend's face. The thought of having Sakura as his was just lucky. Plain lucky. His parents would only love her more now that Syaoran finally claimed her.

Sakura enjoyed the company of her best friend. She never cared about the constant teasing that Eriol and Tomoyo would do, despite the fact that Sakura would occasionally tease Tomoyo about when Eriol was going to introduce her to his parents. Eriol was left with his head slumped down after a slap on the back of the head.

They just all needed something. Something to accomplish.

The one day, Eriol took Tomoyo out to dinner. It was her 20th birthday, The raven haired maiden did not have the slightest clue what would happen. The Italian themed restaurant, dimmed lighting and all that crap, provided the perfect atmosphere…

As he sat Tomoyo down in the booth, the lights suddenly glowed brighter and confetti burst in the air.

"**SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TOMOYO!"**

She could only leave her jaw wide open as her family and friends celebrated. It all went uphill from there.

"Tomoyo. I'd like you to meet someone." Eriol said as he led her away from the chaos.

"Oh okay."

He eventually led her outside, to a middle aged couple. Tomoyo gulped.

"I'd like for you to meet my parents."

The two could only smile.

"I've heard so much about you Miss Daidouji, I've been excited to meet the girl who makes my son happy." Mrs. Hiiragizawa said.

"And I'm delighted to meet you guys too." Sonomi Daidouji said.

Tomoyo immediately went into her mother's arms.

"I would like to properly ask for you blessing." Eriol said.

Tomoyo's eyes widened.

"That once she turns 23, that I can make her my wife…if that's all right with you Mrs. Daidouji?"

Both Eriol and Tomoyo's heart paced faster, hoping for the best…

"Well. Tomoyo can't stay my baby forever.." Sonomi said. "Why not?"

Sonomi then gave her son-in-law a hug. A reassurance that all the nervousness and stress would come to an end. A guarantee that Tomoyo would be his forever. As both their parents engaged in a seemingly never ending conversation, Eriol snuck Tomoyo away behind the restaurant's alley.

"So. You ready to turn 23 yet?" Eriol smirked.

"You've got 3 years to start getting used to my endless shouting."

"I've got time. Don't make me wait forever though."

"How come?"

"Because I won't be able to control myself."

**SMACK**

"OUCH." Eriol said. "Why'd you smack me on the head?!"

Tomoyo engaged him into a deep hug. Payment for all the stupidity and nonsense she's given him. For all the smacks on the head she's given and for the one's later on. And just for being there for her, when no one else couldn't…

"I love you Buttcrack." She uttered.

"And I love you too."

**THE NEXT DAY**

"Guess what cuz!?" Tomoyo said as she was kneading croissant dough.

"Spill it."

Tomoyo eagerly raised up her hand, the diamond ring reflected into Sakura's eyes.

"NO WAY!" Sakura shouted. "HE PROPOSED! HOLY CRAP HIIRAGIZAWA'S GOT MOVES!"

Tomoyo desperately tried to shut up her cousin, but failed miserably when Sakura willing went outside of the café to shout out her engagement to Eriol. On a bench. That was Sakura for you.

**MEANWHILE**

"You. PROPOSED!?" Syaoran shouted.

He threw a pillow at Eriol's face.

"Congratulations Weenie,"

"Wow. I feel the love," Eriol said. "Even Mom and Dad know."

"You're really serious about her huh?"

"Yeah." Eriol replied. "What about Kinomoto-chan? When are you going to.."

"When she's ready," Syaoran interrupted. "I don't want her to get the feeling I'm doing this for my parents, I'm going to ask her when she knows that it's because I love her."

"The promise me one thing," Eriol said.

"Hm?"

"Don't let anyone take her from you." Eriol said, "Many guys would kill for someone like her."

Eriol then stood up from their couch and made his way to the door, then turned around.

"Make Kinomoto yours." He uttered then left to visit Tomoyo.

Syaoran was then left in a deep pit of his emotions. He scratched his head as he tried to think of something clever.

"What to give Sakura..What to do for Sakura…" his thoughts were never ending. Then his eyes widened. He knew just who to call. Eagerly, he went through his contacts. He rarely called this person, let alone express his need for their advice. The phone began to ring.

"**Hello Daidouji-chan?..."**


	9. Chapter 9:Strawberries and Whipped Cream

**Author's Note:**

I'd probably get murdered if I keep making Syaoran so friggin wimpy in this chapter. For the past few days, Li boy here has been crazed lately. WHERE'S CONFIDENT SEXY SYAORAN?! I definitely want him to let it out this chapter. SO. Kill me if I don't. Springbreak. Give me strength! Excuse me for the unprofessionalism that is happening to my story schedule. As well as the story itself. Still learning here :D Anyways….

I now introduce, **"Sweet Kisses: Chapter 9: Strawberries and Whipped Cream"**

Sakura yawned as she watched the latest episode of Regular Show. Saturday, the word tingled as she uttered it softly from her mouth. She wasn't schedule for work today for two reasons; she had a bad fever of 101.3 and Tomoyo didn't open shop today because she left for a flight to Hong Kong with Eriol to meet the rest of the Hiiragizawa family. It must have been really crazy being engaged to such a well-known family.

She imagined Tomoyo running back and forth changing outfit to outfit just because she had to meet the family and then the company officials for Hiiragizawa Corporation. Then Tomoyo tripping on her high heels. Sakura could only fall to the floor and laugh like a lunatic.

"Wow. I never knew my girlfriend was so intriguing.." Syaoran laughed from the door.

"Oh how did you open the door without ringing the doorbell?"

"Tomoyo told me to come over. She left an extra key under the mat."

Sakura dropped down to the couch, covered in a mountain of blankets. Syaoran, making a desperate mood to get near Sakura, awkwardly failed at cuddling with his girl.

"I'm sick you poop. No cuddling. Or Kissing." Sakura said as she petted Syaoran's head.

"What would my princess like to eat then?" Syaoran said in a butler accent.

"Ramen."

"What do you say?" Syaoran's eyes lit up.

"Now." Sakura replied sarcastically

"Oh fineeeeee"

Syaoran eagerly went into the kitchen.

"It's time to show Sakura-chan how good I can cook."

Syaoran had pots, spices, and everything out onto the counter. Sakura's frilly apron was the only thing he could wear, making him look cute and awkward at the same time. Sakura looked through the kitchen and began to smile every time Syaoran would get flour on his nose. Her boyfriend tried so hard for her, yet she hasn't done that for him. Syaoran was already stirring her ramen then took out a pack of fresh strawberries from his grocery bags. Then he took out a bowl and got out the can of whipped cream from the fridge. She got up; blanket wrapped around her and made her way to the kitchen.

"Oh I thought you were asleep?" Syaoran asked.

Sakura hugged him from behind as she looked above his shoulder to see how the meal was going.

"I couldn't. I smelled the ramen. I couldn't sleep." She complained.

She gave Syaoran a quick kiss on the cheek then grabbed a strawberry to dip in the cream. The morsel left sweet cream on the tip of her cupid's bow.

"You know. I don't get how girls don't realize that they have cream on their lips."

Sakura tried to clean off the cream but was stop midway. Right before her finger touched her lip.

"The cream on your lip teases me. So much." Then he took Sakura into a deep kiss only to end it because one of them was out of breath.

"Man. Nothing's better than Sakura." Syaoran smirked.

"Baka." She said then pecked his lips once more before taking her nap on the couch.

After 20 minutes, Syaoran took a tray of ramen and orange juice to Sakura and laid it on the table.

"Sakura-chan. Sakura-chan. Your food's ready," Syaoran said.

He was trying to wake her up, shaking her shoulder. Sakura was breathing deeply. Syaoran took the initiative and felt her forehead.

"Sh*t."

Syaoran immediately went back to the kitchen in search of some medicine. Sakura's fever had risen. To his relief, Syaoran finally found an empty bowl and one of Sakura's face towels. He put the cold towel onto her forehead, her face was slightly red. Syaoran silently cussed to himself.

"F*ckin help her. F*ck." Was all he could think of.

Sakura slowly opened her eyes and raised a hand up to Syaoran's face.

"Syao, you're trying so hard." She smiled. "Don't get yourself sick."

"Just rest Sakura-chan. You're still running a fever."

Sakura still kept uttering,

"I want to try so hard to be the perfect girlfriend for you."

"You already are."

"I'm the one supposed to be taking care of you.." she weakly mumbled.

"Well. It's your day off. Don't complain."

Sakura went back to sleep. Her fever raged on through the whole afternoon, Syaoran planned on going back home, but he couldn't leave his Sakura alone. So he decided to stay the night with her. Syaoran quickly drove back to his condo to pick up a change of clothes and some fever medicine, then found Sakura sleeping on the floor when he came back.

"Oh Sakura," he thought.

He went to go wake her up and make her go to her room. She wouldn't budge. Syaoran then took all her blankets on the couch and moved the nearby coffee table out of the way. In a few minutes, he had a makeshift bed for both of them. Syaoran then carried Sakura onto her side of the bed and went ahead to change out of his dirty clothes.

While Syaoran changed, Sakura's eyes slowly opened. What happened? Why was she on the floor? Who laid out all these blankets? The bathroom door suddenly opened to reveal a messy haired Syaoran in a plain white shirt and plaid pjs. Sakura quickly pretended to sleep. She felt Syaoran's footsteps on the wooden floor while he grabbed the fever medicine from the kitchen. She felt him sliding next to her; his warmth, his scent. It was intoxicating. Sakura began to fall into a deep sleep. Her dreams filled with chocolate eyes.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Sakura woke up to the sun blinding her face as it shone through her curtains. Rubbing the crud out of her eyes, she slowly sat up.

"Well I guess someone's feeling better," Syaoran said from the kitchen.

He was cooking a meal of bacon, eggs, and rice.

"My head still hurts," Sakura pouted.

"It's okay. Your fever isn't as bad as it was yesterday though." Syaoran said. "You were totally burning."

"I hope I didn't trouble you too much last night then."

"It's totally fine. At least I got to take care of you."

She slowly stood up and made her way to the bathroom.

"Man. I looked wrecked."

Sakura quickly washed her face and combed her hair. Her wrinkled tank top and wing pajamas were still warm from getting out of bed. She didn't want to change out of them yet. So she stepped out of the bathroom and went immediately to the kitchen and sat down.

Steaming rice, crispy bacon, and eggs greeted the hungry beast inside her.

"Thank God you can cook," Sakura said.

Syaoran could only chuckle. As part of their family and clan, all offspring had to be the ideal husband or wife. They learned how to cook, clean, and fight. They were anyone's dream mate.

"Well. I got lucky. Having 4 sisters helps." Syaoran replied.

**CLING CLANG CLING CLANG**

Syaoran wasn't able to say anything else due to the fact that his girlfriend was eating like a total beast.

"That's Sakura for you." He mumbled.

"Hoeeeeeei?" she replied.

Syaoran could only smile. Then suddenly he felt his phone ring in his pocket…

It was his father.

"Son! How have you been?" his father said.

"Couldn't have been any better Father."

"Have you found a worthy fiancé yet?"

Syaoran's eyes fixed onto the hungry jade eyed girl. His mouth parted….

"Well son. It seems as though you haven't found a worthy woman yet," his father interrupted.

"But.." Syaoran's eyes were wide open now.

"I've been looking for a worthy girl for you, in case you didn't accomplish your mission there. If your mother and I don't hear anything new in the next 2 years, we're arranging a marriage with you and Akizuki-san."

"I won't fail you Father."

His father hung up.

Akizuki-san, known more as Ruby, was part of the Nakuru family. Eriol, Akizuki, his cousin Meiling, and him were childhood friends, each of them coming from prestigious families, and what do rich families want? Simple, they want more power and honor. Syaoran's mother, as well as Eriol's, sent both of them here to Japan after persuading both their fathers to give them a chance at marrying without an arrangement.

Syaoran's mind went a blur as his mind went back to his departure to Tomoeda…

**FLASHBACK**

"Honey! Make sure you eat lots of food there at Tomoeda okay!" his mom said.

They were stationed near the airport gate, a few hours before Syaoran had to leave.

"Son. I'm giving you 5 years to find a wife. I'm pretty sure that's enough time, especially with your father's charms." His father said.

"OH OH and your mother's looks!" his mom hollered.

"I won't let you down Bà.. Mà.." he reassured them.

His father then left to check him in the airport counter.

"Syao. I want you to have this," Yelan said. "Give this to the girl that makes your heart beat."

She slid a gold band ring. It had the Li family crest on it, as well as a few diamonds in it.

"It was your grandmother's engagement ring. It's been passed down through our side of the Li clan. Now I pass it down to you."

**DING DONG DING**

"**Calling all passengers to Flight N-34 to Tokyo, Japan. We will commence the boarding of first class."**

"I guess that's your cue Syaoran," his mom gave him a tight hug. "Don't do anything stupid. Eriol will be waiting for you there at the airport to take you to your guys' condo."

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Syaoran. SYAAAAAAORAN!" Sakura said as she waved a hand over his dull face.

"Oh. Yes?"

"Did you die or something?"

"Oh not at all." His smile returned.

He only had 2 more years left. His cousin had already accomplished his mission, now it was his turn….

"Hey. Drink your medicine." Syaoran said.

"HOEEEEI. I DON'T WANT TO."

Then the pouting began.

**MEANWHILE**

"ERIOL! MY LEGS HURT!" Tomoyo complained. She was now crawling to their hotel room, yet again for another dress change. This time it was to meet the company's stockholders.

"Oh dear *facepalm*" Eriol said.

Before Tomoyo's arms could fail and cause her to plant her face onto the hotel's carpet, Eriol scooped her up from the ground like a princess.

"What the." Her eyes widened.

"You said you were in dire pain." Eriol smirked. "Let's go back to our room honey."

"PUT ME DOWN!"

She repeatedly punched Eriol's sturdy chest. Like that worked at all.


	10. Chapter 10: Coffee Cake

**Author's Note:**

Wow. Pretty long hiatus. I haven't written in a long time. Sorry for the inconvenience. I'm currently writing this at DFW (Dallas Forth Worth) Airport and I'm coming back to California in a few hours. So.. why not work on this chapter and kill two birds with one stone. LOL. Honestly. I've gotten much influence in writing because of someone special. Can't name any names but let's just say.."He's the best."

**PLEASE NOTE: I DO NOT OWN "CARDCAPTOR SAKURA IN ANY WAY. ALL CREDITS GO TO THE "CLAMP" QUARTET!**

I now introduce "Sweet Kisses: Chapter 10: Coffee Roll."

"Syaoran!" Sakura pouted. "When are you telling your parents about me?"

Syaoran desperately tried to avoid Sakura's jade green eyes, a force that he couldn't resist. He gulped.

"Neh. Ugh. It's not easy calling from Tomoeda to Hong Kong you know. Maybe when my parents visit then I'll introduce you to them," he suggested.

"That's too long of a wait though," she complained.

"I know Sakura-chan. You have to trust me though. Okay?" he looked into her eyes.

"Hmmmm….Okay!" she smiled at him.

Syaoran gave her a pat on the head and took her into his arms. It's been a year ever since his father told him about their agreement, that Syaoran had 5 years to find a suitable wife and take heir to the Li Clan.

He shook his head to erase his urgent thoughts. It was Sakura and his' 1 year anniversary and he wasn't going to let anything ruin tonight. Getting Penguin Park empty tonight was too much effort and he didn't want to put it to waste. He turned his eyes back onto his girlfriend. Sakura. Meeting her was fate but falling in love with her was unexpected. He grabbed her face in his hands.

"Syaoran, why are youuuuu making mway fawwwace funny?" she said as he distorted her face.

"You look cute though, cutie," he chuckled.

Sakura desperately tried to break free from his grip.

"Nah-ah-ah." He said as he grabbed her from the waist.

He pulled her into a quick kiss.

"Syaoran.."

"Yeah?"

"Stop keeping me to yourself neh."

Syaoran was puzzled.

"You're my prize. I'm not letting anyone have you." He replied.

The two stared at each other. Probably thinking of something clever as a response.

"Syaoran."

"Hmm?"

"You're making me faint…" Sakura said with a hint of rose in her cheeks.

Syaoran chuckled.

"Okay. That just made me feel awesome!" he hollered.

"Watch out everyone! Hotshot coming through!" Sakura said sarcastically.

"Aight, let's get you to work okay babe?"

Syaoran's car zoomed off…

**MEANWHILE**

"ERIOL! THE WEDDING PLANNER'S HERE!" Tomoyo shouted from the kitchen.

"Oh sh*t" Eriol thought as he heard Tomoyo from the shower. "I'll be there in 10 minutes!"

It's been a year since Tomoyo and Eriol announced their engagement and they've started living with each other the past 3 months. There were some complications in their arrangement however. Sonomi, Tomoyo's mom, thought that living with a man before marriage was outrageous while Eriol's folks said that it would be a better learning experience if they lived together first. Sonomi was devastated, seeing her little girl packing her bags to move into a newly rented condo.

Eriol rushed out of the shower and quickly dressed up in a bathrobe to meet up with the wedding planner.

"What the heck are you wearing?!" Tomoyo complained.

"It's the new Wet Sexy Hair and Bathrobe Trend, you should try it out sometime," Eriol said sarcastically.

Tomoyo gave her attention back to the wedding planner.

"So Mister Hiiragizawa and Miss Daidoiji, the wedding is in a week. Are you sure you have all your arrangements finalized or do you want to change anything else?" Mrs. Abo asked.

"I'm pretty sure everything is perfect the way it is! I'm so happy you took the time and put in so much effort into our wedding Mrs. Abo!" Tomoyo said enthusiastically.

Mrs. Abo smiled.

"Okay then! I'll call you if anything comes up! I'll see you on your guys' wedding day" she bowed as she left the condo.

Tomoyo closed the door behind her and gave Eriol a furious gaze.

"You..baka." she uttered.

"What did I do?" Eriol said.

"Seriously…Sexy Wet Hair and Bathrobe Trend. You're unbelievable babe."

Eriol chuckled.

"What?

Tomoyo immediately went into the kitchen to start dinner…

"MAKE ME A SANDWICH BABE!" Eriol blurted out.

"HELL. NO."

The phone began to ring in the condo, Eriol went to go pick it up…

"Hiiragizawa Residence," Eriol said.

"Oh Eriol! I haven't heard from you in a while my nephew,"

"OH Uncle Li! How are you? Have you taken your medicine? How's auntie?

"Oh she's doing fine! By the way, tell your cousin, Syaoran we'll be there in a few days! I have a business meeting to attend to and I'd like to meet his wife to be if you know what I mean,"

Eriol froze for a moment….

"Eriol? You there?"

"Oh yes Uncle! I'll tell him right away!"

Eriol immediately called Syaoran, with each ring of the phone, Eriol grew anxious. Syaoran finally picked up..

"F*ck. Your parents are coming Syao!"

"Wait. What?!"

"Damn, they're coming there in a few days Syaoran! They want to meet Sakura-chan!"

Syaoran immediately cursed under his breath.

"They want to meet Sakura-chan huh.." Syaoran uttered, "I'll talk to you later then, I'll discuss this with her once I pick her up from the café later…"

"Aight, make sure you explain to her what she needs to know about your parents okay, and that damn bet with your dad…."

"Okay."

"Don't kill yourself thinking too hard, I don't want to have to clean up after Sakura's tears…"

"OKAY. BYE."

Syaoran hung up in rage..

"How am I gonna tell her.." he thought.

He covered his face with his hands, in anxiety, in shame.

"What am I going to do…."

**MEANWHILE**

"Neh, Sakura-chan?" Touya asked.

"Yes Big Brother?"

"How are you and Syaoran?"

Sakura's face began to show confusion…

"What do you mean Big Brother?"

"Well, as your big brother, I'd like to know if my little monster of a sister's relationship is going smoothly…."

Sakura grunted….

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO KNOW ALL OF IT….."

"Deh. Little Monster, I sense anxiety in your attitude," Touya said, "Is there anything wrong?"  
Sakura sighed and pressed her face against the granite countertop…

"It's just that….Syaoran hasn't introduced me yet.."

"So..how is that a problem Little Monster?"

"I feel like he's not proud of me…."  
Touya took off his plastic gloves and threw them into the trash can. He leaned in closer to his little sister…

"Don't think that way.. Sometimes he has problems of his own right now. Don't go straight into the conclusion that he's not proud.. Any boy would be proud of you.."

Touya turned to look at his little sister who now wiped off a little tear on her cheek.

"Damn Touya…" she stuttered, "You gotta stop lying to your little sister.."

"Hey.. even little monsters need love too okay.."

Touya pulled his little sister into a hug….

"Everything will be alright," he uttered, "I just know it.."

With those words, Sakura finally broke down and cried like the little girl she is..


End file.
